Higher Heels
by alecsangryface
Summary: Or the one where Alec really really likes to see Magnus in heels


**Higher Heels**

 **A/N: I wrote this instead of writing an essay, y'all are lucky that I get distracted so easily. I don't know why this happened, or how it got so long, but hope you enjoy it.**

 **Smut warning**

When Magnus first caught Alec staring he thought it was with disgust, the way his eyes flashed and his body went ridged; it sent Magnus back to a time when he thought the same things about himself.

Honestly he had expected it. The disgusted stares and hostility towards his extravagant outfits. Alec was only just beginning to come to terms with himself, it was obvious that he would still be uncomfortable with some parts of LGBT culture. That thought didn't make him hate it less.

Then he noticed Alec staring again, and again. Countless times that forced him to start paying more attention. If he could just figure out what was upsetting Alec, he could tone it down slightly to build it back up. Systematic desensitisation as some would say.

He doesn't have time to pay much attention while they're dealing with the Mortal War. Then the Dark War happens, and it doesn't even matter anyway because they were broken up. Then they get back together and everything was so new again, so tender. Too tender to start prodding at issues they should be putting on the back burner.

But Alec keeps staring and it's unnerving. Magnus had thought that they were getting better at telling each other when they were upset or uncomfortable. Obviously he had thought wrong.

He doesn't figure it out until he's collapsing onto their couch groaning because he had rather stupidly decided to meet a new client while breaking in his shoes. Shoes that just so happened to have a slightly higher heel than he normally wore, so his calves hurt like a bitch too. He didn't expect to be stood up for most of the day, and now he was regretting his entire life's choices.

"What's wrong babe?" Alec asked, leaning over the back of the couch, his hands on Magnus' shoulders and rubbing gently over the tense flesh.

"Everything hurts" Magnus moaned, he's already pretty positive that he's getting blisters and one cannot simply magic those away. He's going to have to deal with this bad idea.

Alec hums and releases Magnus' shoulders, laughing quietly to himself when Magnus whimpers at the loss of contact, and settles himself cross-legged on the floor in front of him.

"Ah the price one must pay for magnificence" Alec mutters fondly as he goes about taking Magnus' shoes off, and slowly massaging his feet so that his blood is flowing back in its usual route and Magnus is laid boneless and sleepy on the couch.

Magnus doesn't speak until Alec is sat behind him, rubbing soothing circles into his chest and pressing tiny kisses into his hair.

"Thank you" Magnus mumbles into his shoulder, breathing in his warmth and teetering on the edge of sleep.

"You know I appreciate what these do for you more than anyone, but please don't hurt yourself" Alec laughs into his hair, and Magnus is hit with the puzzle pieces finally clicking into place just as he drops over the edge of sleep.

Alec doesn't hate his extravagance, he really likes it. But most of all he's ridiculously turned on by Magnus in heels. Magnus' last thought is to vow that he would wear even more. Alec was going to go crazy.

Magnus is ecstatic when he gets a text from Isabelle declaring that her and Clary were going to having a girls day that consisted of going to the spa and shopping, and that he was more than welcome to join them if he so wished.

Magnus loves spa days. In fact they are very close to the top of the list of his favourite things. Really the only things that have them beat are Alec, Chairman and a couple of first edition books. There is something about your every whim being catered to that really relaxes him. Then throwing in spending the day with two of his favourite people and shopping, there isn't a way he could not go.

As he's listening to Clary complain about Jace's inability to listen to her sometimes, he briefly wonders if he should bring Catarina along next time. He was pretty sure that everyone would get along. He made a mental reminder to ask Izzy and Clary later.

"Magnus? _Magnus!_ " Isabelle was looking over at him, a warm smile spread across her face at having to call for him a couple of times before he was paying attention to her.

"Yes, my lovely Isabelle" He tries, almost sheepishly for not paying attention. She rolls her in a way that is eerily similar to her brother, but the smile is still there so he knows he's not in trouble.

"We were wondering if you needed to get anything specifically, when we go shopping that is." Clary leant forward in her chair so that she could see around Isabelle.

"I need new shoes, something with a higher heel" Magnus tells them, glancing down at his fresh manicure.

"Why do you need higher ones? I'm sure the ones you wear now are plenty enough" Clary giggles as her feet are tickled from the pedicure she's receiving.

"I'm nowhere close to having more than seven inches," He smirked and continued, "besides. Alec _really_ likes it when I wear heels"

Izzy looks disgusted, but it somehow doesn't mar her face like the look would on so many others.

"Ok. Two things. One: EW that's my brother you're talking about. Gross." Her nose scrunched slightly, as she tried to shake the image that was forcing its way into her brain, "and two: damn. Who knew Alec was a kinky son of a bitch"

"C'mon Iz" Clary manages through her laughter, "We all know that you and Simon have some weird sexy stuff going on too" Izzy shakes her head.

"It's expected with me. Everyone knows about my whip" Magnus snorts at the reaction of the lady working on his feet, Isabelle had never been shy about talking about her sex life; especially the whip. They dissolve into conversation about various things their partners are into, knowing that they would never find out about this conversation.

When Magnus gets home that evening he's mildly exhausted. The three of them had spent at least an hour and a half in Victoria's Secret looking for something special for Clary, who claimed that she wanted to try something new with Jace and sexy underwear was definitely a bargaining chip; as if Jace needed to be bargained with.

But Magnus had found the perfect shoes, with a lot of input from Isabelle. They were black velvet that had a gold buckle around the ankle to keep them on. Isabelle had said that they were the perfect pair of shoes to get fucked in, and Magnus was very receptive to the concept. He was excited for Alec to return home too so he could show them off.

By the time Alec was walking through the door, Magnus had changed so that he was only wearing one of Alec's nicer, and less holey sweaters; knowing that he would enjoy that regardless of Magnus' footwear, and was working on making them something to eat. Or rather summoning something for them.

Alec seated himself at the table, quietly complaining about how ridiculous some of the werewolf packs were being even with Maia being on hand to help negotiations. But when Magnus turned around he quickly changed to asking Magnus about his day.

"It was so much fun. You know I hadn't realised how much I miss those two" Magnus smiled and set a plate in front of Alec, who immediately started wolfing it down, "And I bought some new shoes that are absolutely to die for. I'll show you when we've finished here"

"I'm sure you look fantastic, you always do" Alec reached across the table to wind his fingers in Magnus', Magnus rolled his eyes at the corniness but mostly at himself for thinking it was the cutest thing ever.

Magnus was not in the least bit shocked at the way Alec reacted to seeing him in just a sweater and high heels. He looked hungry, like a starving lion honing in on a weakened zebra. Magnus pretended not to notice through, just placing his hands on his neck so that the sweater rose up to just under his ass and did a little twirl on the balls of his feet.

"Do you like them?" He asked coyly and from the way that Alec looked at him, he knew exactly why Magnus had gotten those shoes.

Alec didn't reply. Just walked forward to settle his hands possessively over Magnus' ass and drew him closer for a searing kiss. Magnus smirked into the kiss as his own hands found their way up Alec's chest and into the slightly curling hair at the nape of his neck.

"You have no idea what you do to me" Alec groaned when Magnus tugged at his hair, a very clear signal to do something. So Alec lifted him very easily by his hips so that they could move to the bedroom, Magnus' legs immediately locking into position around Alec's waist with a chuckle.

"I have a couple" Magnus whispered, then the air was knocked out of him as he was thrown into the centre of their bed. He watched Alec through hooded eyes as he pulled off his own shirt over his head and dropped his pants, then had a brief fight with pulling his socks off before climbing onto the bed next to Magnus.

Alec ran his fingers over the straps around Magnus' ankles, breath hitching when he reached the buckle. There was a brief pause when Alec decided to leave the shoes on before he was running his hands up Magnus' legs and kissing him again.

Magnus squirmed underneath Alec trying to get the sweater off, but Alec was pressed too firmly against him to be able to move it. Eventually Alec pulled away long enough to rid Magnus of the offensive garment and reattach his mouth to Magnus' collar bone.

Alec spent a great amount of time just running his hands up and down Magnus' thighs and sucking bruises into caramel skin, and sending Magnus crazy. He teased the skin at the top of Magnus' thighs but stayed well clear of where Magnus really wanted him.

It was just as Magnus was contemplating begging of Alec to stop teasing him when his cock was enveloped in a wet heat that made him choke on his own breath. Then he couldn't really think of anything because his dick was hitting the back of Alec's throat, and Alec was swallowing around it to give Magnus just a touch more stimulation.

Magnus groaned as Alec pulled his mouth away with a soft 'pop'. Obviously he didn't want Magnus to cum just yet, and Magnus wanted it so bad. He was left with a tingly sensation all over his body that wasn't exactly unpleasant, the best way to describe it was cloudy.

"Hands and knees, Mags" Alec whispered, and who was Magnus to deny him when his voice had that gruff commanding tone to it. Magnus scrambled up into position, pushing the slight embarrassment from looking so needy away.

"I love it when you wear heels Magnus" Alec said. Magnus could feel him running a finger over one of the sole, then latching onto the heel, and his other hand settling on the swell of Magnus' ass, "It does wondered for your ass. So pretty and round"

Magnus does blush a little bit at that. He knows he has a nice bum, but the way that Alec sounds so in awe of it makes him feel a strange mixture of smug and shyness. Then Magnus squeaks when Alec licks a firm, fat strip over his hole.

Alec still has a hand on the heel as he takes to the task of licking and sucking at Magnus' hole so that he was struggling to remain on his hands and knees. Then Alec was slowly pushing his tongue into the stiff muscle and Magnus' arms did give out. With every touch against his inner walls, Magnus panted harder and attempted to push further back, but Alec's hand on his ass kept him firmly in place.

Magnus was so lost in the pleasure that he barely noticed when Alec's hands moved to his hips and his tongue was nowhere near him. He was snapped back into reality when Alec gently flipped him over so that he was on his back, and his head was falling in between two pillows. Alec leant down to kiss him tenderly as he started to push one finger into Magnus.

Tasting himself in such a way on Alec tongue was nothing short of erotic for Magnus, and when added to the slick fingers stroking at his walls and just missing _that spot_ it wasn't long before Magnus was only capable of panting into Alec's mouth.

"You look so good like this Mags" Alec groaned, his eyes burning with an intensity that Magnus could barely register through the fog of pleasure that swam about his brain, "So hot. Such a slut for it" 

Magnus briefly considered how much Alec had changed since they did this the first time. How much surer of himself he is, how he's not embarrassed to say something dirty anymore. The thought is only brief because he's soon drowning in pleasure again when Alec brushes up against his prostate.

Alec chuckles when Magnus whines as he pulls his fingers out so he can lube up his cock. He wipes his sticky hand on the bedsheets, knowing that they'll have to do some washing after this anyway, what difference is one more bit of mess going to make.

Alec drags Magnus a bit further down the bed by his hips and lifts his legs so that his ankles are looped around Alec's neck, and Magnus is panting; his eyes closed in anticipation. Alec uses the hand that hasn't returned to his dick to cup Magnus' cheek until his eyes are open and focused on him.

"Are you ok?" He whispers, and Magnus almost wants to roll his eyes because there are somethings that never change, but Alec looks so sincerely concerned about him that he settles for saying a quiet 'yes' because Alec like to hear he's alright and not just see it.

Alec's answering smile is beautiful, and then he's guiding his cock to Magnus' ass; heavy breathing and grasping at one of Magnus' legs as he watches it disappear into Magnus. He doesn't wait long until he's thrusting at an alarming pace, and Magnus can't do anything but lay there and scream his pleasure. That was another thing that hadn't changed, Alec liked it when he was loud.

"These fucking heels Magnus" Alec groans as he catches sight of them out of the corner of his eye, and the next thing Magnus knows Alec has one of his hands wrapped tightly as far around his ankle as it could go and he's sucking and biting bruises into the flesh there. The hand on his hip is still gripping hard there and there's probably going to be bruises in the morning.

"Alexander please" Magnus whimpered, there was just too much happening. He couldn't handle all of it at once. Alec smiled down at the sight of Magnus Bane, High warlock of Brooklyn coming completely undone. He trailed the hand that was on Magnus' hip to the base of his prick. Not touching it, but close enough so that Magnus could feel it.

"What do you want Magnus?" Alec whispered gruffly, still thrusting madly into Magnus.

"Touch-" Magnus broke off with a particularly loud moan as Alec hit _that spot_ again, "fuck! Touch me!"

"Only if you ask nicely" Alec was laughing now, but he was anything but controlled. His hips were beginning to stutter and he was losing his grip on everything.

"Please Alec" Magnus whimpered, and he kept whimpering it over and over again until he was spending himself over Alec's hand and his stomach. Alec followed him over the edge with a shout, then he carefully manoeuvred himself out of Magnus' legs to collapse by his side.

"I should wear these more often if that's what it gets me" Magnus laughed, waving his right foot about a little bit. His legs felt stiff from being held above someone's shoulders for so long, but the feeling was starting to return to them.

Alec groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, "I definitely couldn't cope". It wasn't funny, not really but they soon both dissolved into laughter.

"This is disgusting" Magnus whined as he shifted and dry semen started flaking on his stomach. Alec snorted.

"How about we go shower, and maybe go for round two?" Alec said, sitting up so that he could remove Magnus' shoes for him; taking care to massage his feet as they settled back into their usual alignment. Magnus took a second to pretend to consider the offer then shrugged.

"Alright but I think you're going to have to carry me" He laughed as Alec swept him up into his arm. It was probably a good thing that neither of them had anymore plans for the rest of the weekend.

 **A/N: Please Review**


End file.
